


Home is Where the Heart is At

by ProfSledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, The chapters that have smut in them have (smut) after the title, WINNIX ALL THE WAY, also this is gonna be a whole bunch of mini fics in one, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfSledge/pseuds/ProfSledge
Summary: Dick and Lew finally realized that their feelings are strong for each other.  After the war, the try to smooth back into normal civilian life... together.





	1. Moving In

While Dick was back in Pennsylvania, letting his family know he was alright and home safe, Lewis was back in New Jersey, searching for a home that he could share with his lover. He had searched almost everywhere for a house he could afford and that had a good location to both work and downtown. 

After he found a house and purchased it with whatever funds his parents gave him, he spent the next week waiting and moving furniture into the house before going to the train station to pick up Dick.

Dick arrived at the train station approximately at 5:45 PM. Lewis was in his car, waiting for him. When Dick got off the train, he immediately found his lover and lugged his personal items out and to Nix.

"I thought you'd never come back." Lew joked around, opening up the trunk of the car for Dick.

"I will always come for you." Dick said, placing his suitcase into the back of the car. He shut it and looked over at Nix, who was leaning against the car.

"In more ways than one, you will." He chuckled. Dick smiled a bit and playfully punched Lew before they sat in the front seats to head home. The car ride was windy, signaling snow was on the forecast sometime this week. The two sat listening to the radio and not speaking. They pulled up to the house and Dick stepped outside.

"Nix, your parent's house is lovely." Dick said. Lewis followed suit and to back of the car to get Dick's things.

"This isn't my parent's house. This is ours." Lew piped up after shutting the trunk and items were in hand. Dick looked back at Lew and followed him up to the front door.

"Ours?" Dick asked. Lew opened up the front door and let Dick walk inside.

"Welcome home, Dick." Lewis said. Dick walked into the foyer and admired the freshly polished wood floors and the painted walls. There were some pictures hanging up and some pieces of furniture here and there.

"It's not much, but we can always go shopping for more. There's a bed--" Lew began.

"I think it's perfect," Dick interrupted and turned around. "I quite like it." 

"Come with me." Lew smiled and headed down a hallway. Dick was right behind. 

The two found themselves in front of a double door and when they opened it, Lew watched Dick's face light up.

Their bedroom was possibly the most furnished room in the house. The king sized bed was very fashionable and two matching wardrobes mirrored each other on the opposite side of the room. There was a connecting bathroom that was very extravagant and Dick wandered through the marble-tiled room, running his fingers down the wall before heading back into the bedroom.

"How much did this house cost you?" Dick asked, turning around. Lew had set Dick's things down on the bed and stood in the middle with his hands in his pockets.

"My parents bought the house. They said they wanted me out on my own," Lewis waltzed over to Dick and stood in front of him. "Besides, I couldn't just take you home to meet my parents. They'd love you more than me." Lewis chuckled slightly. Dick let out a loving sigh and gave Lewis a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll help pay for it, okay?" Dick whispered gently. Lewis smiled a bit and gave Dick a kiss of his own.

"Come on, let me show you the rest of the house." Lewis grabbed Dick's hand and led him to other rooms.

There was a spare room that Lew had converted into a makeshift study for Dick so he could write when he wanted and read when he wanted. 

There was a sitting room that had a radio and a large couch as well as some decorations here and there. 

The kitchen had lovely cabinets and a full stock of appliances. A small space was left empty for a small dining room table. After all, Lewis almost expected no visitors. 

The next room was the dining room. It had no furniture in it, but the key feature was a door that led to the back porch. Again, nothing was on the porch, but there was a patch of woods that protected them from neighbors. 

Of course, there was a small guest bathroom that jutted off of the dining room. It had been decorated with fancy accents like cotton towels and various old pictures from World War I Lew had found in an antique shop down the road.

"So what do you think?" Lewis asked. Dick smiled big.

"It's amazing, Lew."

"We can go furniture shopping sometime this week, but other than that, this house is pretty full," Lew paused for a second. "Oh, and we need to go grocery shopping too." 

Dick smiled and hugged Lewis tightly and gave him a kiss when he pulled back.

"I love you." Dick said in a soft voice. Lewis smiled a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too."


	2. Grocery Shopping

Dick and Lewis headed out the next day into town, bracing themselves for the cold New Jersey air. They didn't dare to hold each other's hands as they walked into town, but god did they want to. They waited at an intersection to cross when Dick leaned over.

"When we get back, we're going to sit on the couch and keep each other warm." He sunk his head down into his scarf. Lew didn't answer as he stood there trying to fight the cold.

The two crossed the street into downtown and found the grocery store almost immediately. The man behind the counter greeted them and smiled. They said hello back and walked over to the aisles of fruit and other various items that didn't have to be refrigerated.

They grabbed what they could. Fresh apples, two loaves of bread, some cereal, milk, butter, two packs of bacon (Dick said only one, but Lewis insisted), salt and pepper, some meat, lettuce, tomatoes, and a dozen eggs.

They walked over to the counter and placed everything on it. Before they could pay, Lewis looked behind the counter and asked for a box of lucky strikes as well as some cold medicine just in case. Dick looked at him when he asked for his cigarettes before paying up. Their groceries were bagged and each man had two in their arms. The two then departed for the cold outdoors.

"You know, you said you would stop smoking after we got out of the war." Dick piped up.

"Yeah, well, it calms me down and I don't have nightmares every night." Lewis spoke. Dick sighed a bit and kept quiet all the way home.

Inside their home, they quickly shed themselves of their winter items without breaking or dropping the grocery bags. They shuffled to the kitchen and set the things down on the counters.

"I'm going to go get the fire going." Dick said. Lewis nodded and went ahead and put the items into drawers and the icebox. Lewis stared at the carton of cigarettes and sighed, placing them into a drawer. 

He headed out of the kitchen and towards the living room where Dick was crouching in front of the fire, warming his hands.

"Come here, I'll warm you up." Lew interrupted. Dick looked over and stood up before heading to the couch. Lewis wrapped his arm around Dick and held him close. Dick snuggled into Lewis and the two sat their in silence.

"Why didn't you pick up smoking while we were in Europe?" Lewis asked. 

"Because I like to breathe." Dick replied. 

"I was hoping you'd say 'because you take my breath away already'." Lew joked around. Dick shifted and looked at Lewis.

"You do take my breathe away," he gently pushed Lew down into the couch. "And I take yours away."

Lewis grinned and wrapped his arms around Dick's neck as he hovered over. Dick gently placed a gentle kiss on Lew's lips before teasing him. Dick's mouth peppered kisses all over Lew's face and eventually down his neck, leaving Lew gasping and begging for more.


	3. Snow Day (Smut)

The morning was cold and Lew woke up to Dick clinging onto him for dear life. Lew insisted the night before that Dick should wear heavier pajamas to bed instead of just his underwear and a t-shirt. Lew flipped around, knowing for a fact if he got up, he'd feel bad to leave Dick alone in the freezing cold.

Dick looked peaceful as he slept and Lew admired him. Eventually the admiration for sleep stopped when Dick began to wake up. Lewis stared at his sleepy prince and smiled.

"Good morning." He said softly. Dick opened up on of his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning." He replied, sleep lingering on his words. Lewis gave him a small kiss on the nose before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"How cold is it?" Dick asked, pulling up the covers over his head to keep the warmth in.

"It's warmer than Bastogne, that's for sure." Lewis replied, getting out of bed and slipping his slippers on. He headed over for his wardrobe and pulled out fresh undergarments and a sweater. His eyes looked over at Dick who didn't stir from his warm cocoon. 

"Come on, I'll get a bath going. Care to join me?" Lewis asked from the opposite side of the room. No verbal answer came, but Dick began to toss and turn under the covers before throwing them off and getting out of bed. Lewis chuckled and headed into the bathroom to get the bath started up. 

As it filled up, Lewis brushed his teeth and stared into the mirror. It was time for him to shave and Dick caught him feeling his beard.

"I quite like it, if you don't mind my opinion." He spoke up before joining Lew in brushing his teeth. Lew spit out into the sink and rinsed before wiping his mouth.

"You think it looks good on me?" Lew piped up. Dick looked over, brushing his teeth hard, and hummed. Lew smiled a bit before stripping. Dick eyed him from the bathroom mirror, admiring the naked man's body that slowly slipped into the hot water. A sigh of relief came from the man. Dick spit out and finished up brushing his teeth before stripping as well.

"Is there room for one more?" Dick asked, standing in full nude. Lew looked over, trying hard to keep his eyes from wandering.

"Of course." 

Dick got in gently and sat down across from Lew in the large tub before turning the water off. Dick rested his head back, letting the water engulf him in warmth. He heard Lew play with the water and eventually adjust. He felt his lover come over and sit on his lap. 

"What are you doing?" Dick lifted his head up and before he knew it, Lewis had planted his lips on him and kissed him hard. Dick slowly sat up, holding onto Lew. His hands found their way to his upper back and onto his ass. He squeezed both hands as Lew held tightly onto Dick's face.

Tongue were intermingling and groans were filling the room along with water splashing. Dick pulled away and looked at the water breaching over the sides.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." Dick piped up. Lewis sighed, clearly wanting attention, before unplugging the bath and getting out. He handed over a towel to Dick who stood in the bath before getting out as well.

After the two dried off and headed into the bedroom, Lew stood in front of the window. Dick walked up behind him, massaging his arms.

"It snowed, Dick." He piped up. Dick hummed and began to slowly kiss Lew's neck. One of his hands glided across Lew's chest while the other traveled down to grab Lew's hardened length. 

Lew moaned loudly at the touch and reached his arms back to grip onto Dick's thighs. Dick's hand pumped his length gently, getting Lew moaning and his breath shifting.

"Come over to the bed." Dick whisper gently into Lew's ear before letting go. Lew turned around and hurriedly ran over to the bed. Dick crawled on top of him grinning from ear to ear.

Dick kissed Lew before trailing kisses down his chest and then the tip of his length. Lew arched his back slightly before Dick took his length into his mouth, sucking on it.

Lew was a moaning mess and Dick refused to slow down and stop anytime soon. Lew's hand reached down and grabbed Dick's hair. Lew eventually came inside Dick's mouth and he almost screamed Dick's name. 

Dick popped one last suck in before sitting up, swallowing the come and almost gagged. Lew chuckled and panted.

"It's not that good?" He asked. Dick shook his head.

"No, it's not. The food in the army was better than this." He laughed a bit before wiping whatever extra was on his face with a tissue he grabbed from the side of the bed.

"Well I'm sorry." Lew replied playfully. He sat up and looked at Dick, who was still sporting a hard on.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" Lew asked. Dick looked down and smiled a bit.

"Only if you want me to." Dick replied, lying back down on the bed. Lew popped up and began to do his portion of work.


	4. Furniture

Lewis woke up to the smell of breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and coffee filled the entire house and Lewis was all for this idea. He got up and embraced the cold air in order to get to what had dragged him out of bed. His feet in slippers and his body clad in warm winter pajamas. 

When he made it out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, he found Dick standing over the range and the sound of cooking bacon filled the air. Lew leaned against the doorway and smiled. Dick felt his presence and turned around immediately, smiling at his lover.

"Good morning, Nix." Dick said, flipping the bacon around in the grease. Lew walked over to Dick and wrapped his arms around his waist, giving him a back hug.

"Good morning," he peered over Dick's shoulder at the bacon. "And good morning beautiful." He chuckled to himself.

"I made you some coffee." Dick pointed his spatula at the coffee maker and Nix immediately hovered over to it, pouring himself a cup. He leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee slowly.

"So I figured we would go get the rest of our furniture today. There's a little shop down the road in town." Lewis spoke up between sips. Dick looked over.

"Oh. Yeah, that's a good idea." Dick nodded and went back to cooking. He eventually finished up cooking and made two plates for him and Lew. Lew took his plate and they quickly ate before tossing their dishes into the sink and heading to go get dressed. Lew and Dick watched each other dress, as one would, before making themselves decent enough to leave the house. Snow littered the ground and Lewis got into the car to start it. Dick and Lew both put in the effort to clear the car off of snow. When they finished, they hopped into the warm vehicle and drove it through town. Christmas was right around the corner and the city council had already started decorating. Lew drove carefully, not to hit a patch of ice or a stray pedestrian.

"What do you want for Christmas, Lew?" Dick asked, admiring the decorations on the street lamps and the lights in the trees on the sidewalk. Lew looked at Dick quickly and looked forward.

"I already have everything I want." He piped up, giving a quick answer. Dick looked over.

"Seriously, if you could have anything you want, what would you get?" He asked. Lewis pulled the car into a parking spot and put it into park. He sat there staring at his lap and then out the window.

"I would like to see my son." Lew said. Dick looked over and felt his heart drop slightly. He hated seeing Lew sad. He was used to Lew being angry when it came to emotional things, but sadness. This was uncharted territory. The two got out of the car in silence and headed into the furniture store. They looked around, lost a dog. They only needed a dining room table and some bookshelves for study. A nice looking lady walked up to them quickly.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. What can we help you with today?" She asked. Dick looked at Lew and then grabbed his arm. Lew hesitantly answered.

"Can you show us to the bookshelves and possibly the dining room tables?" He asked. The lady nodded and showed them the way. Lew left Dick alone with the bookshelves and told him that he could pick any one he wanted in private. The lady took Lew to the dining room tables. She asked him if they needed anything else and when Lew said no, she headed off on her way. Lew stared at her as she left before looking at tables. He thought to himself and thought of something. 

Lew quickly ran over to Dick, who was admiring a chestnut brown bookshelf that had a French antique design at the top.

"I really like this one." Dick said as he noticed Lew walking up. Lew looked at it and smiled a bit. 

"Well, if you like it, we can get it. Anyway, Dick, hear me out," Lew began. Dick turned to face him. "What if we turned the dining room into your study and the current study into a spare room?" 

"Just in case your son can come a visit?" Dick asked. Lew took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes. I don't know if Kathy would let me see him, but there is a chance. There's always a chance, right?" Lew asked. Dick placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sure she would let you see him." He said. Lew smiled happily and looked at the bookshelf.

"This is the one you want?" Lew asked. Dick nodded.

The two of them left the store with some items for the house and were expecting a truck later today to drop off two of the French bookshelves, a small dining room table with four chairs, and two comfy arm chairs for each of them. In the car, they had managed to shove a desk in the trunk of the car and a swivel chair in the backseat. Dick had always been impressed with Lew's packing skills, but this was something else and something that could physically not be possible. But Lew managed to find a way.

They arrived home and immediately started to move furniture around and set up the study before the truck showed up. When they finished moving whatever needed to be moved, Dick looked at Lew.

"Lew, this is the best gift I've ever received." He said. Lew looked over.

"The study?" He asked. Dick nodded and walked over to give him a big hug and a gentle kiss. Lew smiled into the kiss and before he knew it, Dick had pushed him against the wall, kissing him hard. Lew melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dick, placing a hand in his hair. Dick propped a hand on the wall with the other wrapped around Lew's lower back. 

The two went on until there was a knock on the door. Dick and Lew looked over before fixing themselves and answering the door.


End file.
